Abstract Ocular Imaging Module The Ocular Imaging Module will provide a variety of imaging modalities to the investigators involved in this P30 Core Grant for Vision Research. The module includes live animal (in vivo) imaging with slit lamp and fundus photography, scanning laser ophthalmoscopy (SLO) and optical coherence tomography (OCT). It also supports tissue and cellular imaging (ex vivo) support, providing routine and specialized tissue fixation techniques, paraffin and plastic tissue embedding, sectioning (paraffin and Cryo) and staining for immunohistochemistry. Microscope imaging techniques include bright field, dark field, differential interference contrast (DIC), fluorescence, and transmission electron microscopy (TEM). It also provides help and advice with the morphometric analysis of generated images. Access to this core module will support NEI R01 funded investigators, help newly recruited investigators obtain data for NEI R01 grant submissions, foster collaborative interactions between RO1 funded investigators and newly recruited investigators, attract investigators from other departments to research on the visual system and be a valuable departmental resource in attracting additional vision scientists to our program as we expand our research faculty.